


Maybe

by dirkygoodness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphores galore, Metaphors, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he grew, his efforts were not lost to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I give up
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Erik, though if he spoke it aloud to him he would refuse, was like a butterfly.

He started out grounded, forced to crawl short distances that felt like thousands of miles.

No matter how long he walked, no matter how far he got, he still needed to turn around when he was done.

There was nothing he could do as others passed him by, just crawling and watching.

But he grew, his efforts were not lost to the world.

Slowly he changed, and he climbed a large tree.

And when he got to the top he stopped and went into a chrysalis.

That was where he was now.

Sitting inside and waiting to come back out.

No one knew what exactly would come out in the end, what pattern he bore on his wings.

Charles could guess.

He would have to guess Erik would be a black butterfly, the color of coal.

His wings would have red on them too, splattered along the bottom like blood.

But there would also be blue, lovely blue that spread the length of his wings.

And he would use those wings to mock the ones who stepped over him.

He would fly by the spider and cat, he would land on the furnace.

He wouldn't watch his wings as he went.

Over time his wings would become tattered and filled with holes.

And over time the colors would fade - the black turning grey, the red dulling.

Charles would guess that eventually, his wings wouldn't hold him up anymore.

But maybe, just maybe, it would be different.

His wings may be stronger than that, carrying him until he became old.

Maybe he would be careful, watching, being sure his wings never got injured.

And so when he flew back to Charles, Charles could still hold him.

He could have time to see him once before - before they both went away.

Maybe, just maybe.

He'd be careful.


End file.
